1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting-fixing assembly, and more particularly relates to an adjusting-fixing assembly for a staple gun that can hold an adjusting nut of the adjusting-fixing assembly securely when the staple gun is used and can provide a preferred quality of construction to the staple gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional staple guns are used extensively with decorations, shoemaking and leatherwear and drives staples into objects and each conventional staple gun has an adjusting assembly mounted on a muzzle of the conventional staple gun to adjust the depth of a staple of the staple gun inserted into objects. The conventional adjusting assembly has a sliding frame, an adjusting nut and an abutting shaft. The sliding frame is movably connected to a side of the conventional staple gun, extends forward to the muzzle of the conventional staple gun and has a front end. The abutting nut is rotatably mounted on the front end of the sliding frame. The abutting shaft is U-shaped, is connected to the adjusting nut and the conventional staple gun ahead the muzzle and has two ends. One of the ends of the abutting shaft is mounted in and screwed with the adjusting nut and the other end of the abutting shaft is slidably connected to the conventional staple gun.
In use, before the conventional staple gun ejects staple into an object, a user can rotate the adjusting nut to enable the abutting shaft to move forward or backward relative to the muzzle of the conventional staple gun to adjust the depth of the staple of the staple gun inserted into objects or walls. When the conventional staple gun ejects a staple into an object, the abutting shaft abuts an external surface of the object to confirm the depth of the staple inserted into the object. However, the conventional staple gun will produce a vibration during the staple ejected into the object and the vibration will transmit to the adjusting nut via the abutting shaft to enable the adjusting nut to rotate relative to the abutting shaft and this will change the depth of the staple inserted into the object and cannot provide a preferred quality of construction to the staple gun.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjusting-fixing assembly for a staple gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.